


Pretend This is How It Has to Be

by greatbriton



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the bowtie tying scene in Invincible Iron Man #29.  Tony can't remember how to tie his bowtie so Rhodey helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend This is How It Has to Be

The back of Rhodey’s knuckles quickly brushed across Tony’s neck as his arms circled Tony from behind. Dark calloused fingers slid against silk fabric and began turning it around itself, knots and twists which eventually would become a bowtie to rest at Tony’s collar. 

Tony watched Rhodey in the mirror as Rhodey watched his work. He had trouble with his first go and cursed softly, a whisper of breath that fell against the shell of Tony’s ear, as he started over. 

Rhodey pretended not to notice the press of Tony’s back into his chest and ignored that Tony could have avoided the contact. Tony pretended that he couldn’t feel the warmth of Rhodey behind him and he ignored that Rhodey intentionally screwed up his second attempt. 

“I thought you said you knew how to tie a bowtie?” Tony smiled into the mirror at Rhodey.

“On myself. Give me a sec, will ya,” Rhodey’s fingers began their third round of fighting Tony’s tie. 

Rhodey’s eyes caught Tony’s for a brief moment that sent Rhodey’s eyes darting back down to intently watch his hands to make sure he didn’t mess up again. A tug at his collar and a tightening around his throat that wasn’t uncomfortable or unfamiliar and Tony was presentable. His smile returned as he and Rhodey looked it over. 

The bowtie rested slightly crooked and Rhodey played with it until it was straight. His hands lingered there as if they didn’t want move away. Hesitation against Tony’s chest and fingers pressing into Tony’s soft shirt there was a quick breath taken behind him that Tony felt as if he had taken it. 

“You look great. Definitely going to wow them, chief,” the distance in Rhodey’s eyes betrayed the shine of a smile he gave Tony through the mirror. 

Rhodey began to pull his hands away but Tony grabbed one and held him place. They looked at each other and Rhodey felt Tony’s fingers wrap tightly around his palm. 

“Tony,” Rhodey warned and Tony realized Rhodey thought he was screwing around with him. Tony didn’t try to prove him wrong because it was easier. These were the walls that had been put into place to protect them both. 

Rhodey tried to pretend that they hadn’t been here before and he ignored the pounding heart in his chest. 

Hands slipped away and both Tony and Rhodey could feel the warmth slowly fade to become just a memory that they’d look back on later to wish they had been a little more brave. A little less broken. 

Tony tried to pretend that he hadn’t been hurting his friend for years and he ignored the pounding heart in his chest. 

“They’re all probably waiting for you.”

“Yeah. I bet,” Tony sighed. 

They exited the dressing room together but went their separate ways once they reached the ballroom as the cloud hanging over them began to become too dark and heavy. Tony excused himself to avoid the oncoming rain, engaging with an attractive couple who appeared quite enthusiastic about meeting him. Rhodey watched him for a while until he grew bored of it and left.

They’d both keep pretending this was the way it had to be.


End file.
